¡Noticias de Konoha!
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Kiba tiene un puesto especial en el periódico de Konoha, que es buscar las parejas de Yaoi que mas se esconden y sacar su noviazgo a la luz.¿Se meterá en problemas el Inuzuka? Pareja dos: Sai x Gaara x Sai
1. El yaoi invade la mansión Uchiha

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, si fuera así Sasuke jamás se hubiese ido de la aldea y se hubiera quedado entrenando para hacer bebés con Naruto xD

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** OoC extremo, ya que es una parodia. :) Lenguaje vulgar, doble sentido, ect...

* * *

**Summary: **Kiba tiene un puesto especial en el periódico de Konoha, que es buscar las parejas de Yaoi que mas se esconden y sacar su noviazgo a la luz. ¿Se meterá en problemas el Inuzuka?

* * *

**Pareja: **Naruto x Sasuke (NaruSasu) (Que extraño que Sasuke sea el uke en este fic, ¿no? *sarcasmo*) xD

* * *

**¡Noticias de Konoha!**

**EL YAOI INVADE LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA**

Sí, así como lo leen, en la mansión Uchiha se han detectado acontecimientos el los que se han visto a Sasuke y a Naruto involucrados. Por ejemplo, extraños ruidos durante las noches que el rubio ''vigila'' a Uchiha. No se a ustedes, pero, eso resulta sospechoso, ya que los ruidos, está confirmado que son gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos y demás. Y también, se han visto a los ''mejores amigos'' muy juntos esos días. Desde que Naruto, próximo Hokage de Konoha, trajo de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea no se han separado casi. Sí, fan's de Sasuke, se que eso no dice nada, pero tenemos pruebas de que algo grande se cocina en la gran mansión del Uchiha. Por ejemplo, esta foto.

**(Se ve a Sasuke sonriendo, algo sonrojado, mientras que Naruto le susurra cosas en el oído)**

¿Aún no me creen, verdad? Pues lean esto de la grabadora que hemos puesto a escondidas en el baño Uchiha, señoritas.

''¡Ah-Ah! ¡N-Naruto!'' (Sasuke)

''Mmm ¿Que te pasa teme, acaso no te gusta lo que hago?'' (Naruto)

''P-Púdrete D-Dobe ¡Ah!'' (Sasuke)

''¿Que? A-Acaso quieres que me detenga, 'ttebayo?'' (Naruto)

''H-Hazlo y-y m-mueres... ¡Joder!'' (Sasuke)

''Ok..ok...*malicia en el tono de voz* ¿Pero que es lo que quieres, 'ttebayo?'' (Naruto)

''¡Naruto! ¡N-No bajes la i-intensidad! ¡Ugh! ¡Ah! ¡M-Mas rápido!'' (Sasuke)

''Jejeje, ¿cuales son las palabras mágicas, 'ttebayo? *voz casi desconocida, muy ronca, grave y varonil*'' (Naruto)

'' ¡O-Onegai!'' (Sasuke)

'' Como gustes, Te. Me. *con la misma voz*'' (Naruto)

'' ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡AH! ¡Nn!'' (Sasuke)

Bueno, bueno, ahora me van a maldecir, por que esto puede que sea inventado... Pero...¡ hay mas fotos!

**(Sasuke acorralado contra una pared por Naruto y ambos besándose con mucha pasión y desenfreno)**

**(Naruto dándole una nalgada a Sasuke, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios)**

**(Sasuke en shock por la nalgada de Naruto)**

**(Naruto siendo perseguido por un furioso Sasuke)**

**(Naruto amarrado, sin poder tocar a Sasuke, y este en sima de él besándolo)**

**(Naruto y Sasuke dándose un baño en una cascada)**

Atención con los lectores, las fotos que vienen a continuación no son recomendables para todo público, sugerimos discreción.

**(Naruto con las piernas abiertas, al igual que el pantalón y Sasue con la cabeza entre ellas)**

**(Naruto y Sasuke tirados uno en sima del otro, desnudos y sudorosos)**

**(Sasuke todo sonrojado y sudoroso, con las piernas sumamente abiertas, la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados mientras era penetrado por Naruto)**

**(Sasuke en el piso, en cuatro patas y Naruto tras él)**

Las fotos que vienen a continuación son las tiernas, por lo tanto estas sí son recomendables para todo tipo de audiencia.

**(Naruto y Sasuke abrazados debajo de un árbol de cerezos, en una hermosa noche con la luna brillando mas de lo normal)**

**(Sasuke sonriendo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Naruto, ya que él tenía la cabeza en su regazo)**

**(Naruto y Sasuke durmiendo juntos en la cama del pelinegro, abrazados)**

Bueno, aclaro que todas esas fotos son verídicas y que tenemos formas de conseguirlas sin que nadie se entere. ¡Ah! Y todas son tomadas en el barrio Uchiha. Y quién lo diría, ¿no? Sasuke, haciendo honor a su última parte del nombre. Sas**uke**. Jejeje, bueno era mas claro que el obvio. ¡Por algo Naruto se lo repetía siempre cuando éramos unos críos! ¡Oh! Voy a tener que investigar mas sobre el tema... ¿Será que ellos desde que tienen 12 son precoces? ¡Oh! Definitivamente hay que averiguarlo... ¡Esto cada vez se pone mas interesante!

Por cierto, ¿quien no se ha dado de cuenta de que Sasuke se cree vampiro? ¿Eh? ¡Claro que todos nos hemos dado de cuenta! Por eso, no me extrañaría que en la ''intimidad'' (publica) le mordiera el cuello a Naruto para sacarle sangre, o tal vez él mismo para que su seme se la chupara... ¡La sangre pervertidos!

Por todas esas fuentes y por el poder que me otorga el periódico de Konoja, declaro el NaruSasu 100% confirmado, así que chicas, lo siento, pero ya Sasuke lo han cogido (literalmente).

Nos vemos en otras noticias, se despide su escritor favorito del periódico, Inuzuka Kiba.

¡Ya la próxima pareja está casi confirmada! (Ya tenemos casi todas las pruebas) ¡Esperen la próxima pareja hasta la semana que viene! ¡Sayonara!

Este fue, Inuzuka Sexy Kiba, de Shino Super-Mega-Sexy Aburame.

**Escritor:** Kiba Inuzuka  
**Editor:** Shino Aburame

* * *

- Sasuke... - Naruto vio como a este le crecía un aura negra a su alrededor, que gritaba, ''peligro''.

- Voy. A. Matar. A. Ese. Maldito. PERRO. - gritó haciendo una bola con el papel de periódico que contenía la noticia.

- Etto... Tranquilo Sasuke... i-intenta verle el lado bueno... - tartamudeó Naruto abrazándolo por la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Este solo respiraba hondo para no zafarse de las manos de su Naruto, salir corriendo fuera del barrio Uchiha y ir a matar lentamente a Kiba.

- Dime cual es el lado bueno, para no ir y hacer perro a la BBQ y luego darle de comer a Chouji - contestó con dientes apretados Sasuke, con la cara roja de furia.

Naruto rió por el comentario. Y luego arrastró a Sasuke fuera de la casa hacia el portón del barrio, donde estaban todas las fan's tratando de abrir y no podían ya que el portón estaba asegurado con un jutsu especial que solo él y Sasuke conocían.

- Que ahora todas ellas... Sabes que eres completamente mío... - le susurró sensualmente en el oído, para luego girarlo, poner sus manos en la cintura de Sasuke y plantarle un beso apasionado frente a todas las fan's.

Sasuke le correspondió el beso, con mucha mas intensidad que el rubio, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Naruto y dando un pequeño brinco para enganchar sus piernas en las caderas del rubio, rubio que ahora lo sostenía a Sasuke por el trasero y lo pegó a la pared mas cercana para seguir con ello, mientras que las fan's se iban llorando por que era verdad que su _Sasuke-kun _estaba con el próximo Hokage de Konoha...

Bueno, tal vez con eso, Sasuke le perdonaría la vida a Kiba...

- _¡Ah! ¡Naruto! ¡Mas! ¡Joder! ¡Ah~!_

Sí, de verdad le perdonaría la vida...

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí OTRO fic, Se que ya tengo muchos apenas empezados, pero si no los escribo muero D: ... Bueno, pues este será corto, creo xD. Neeehhh será como de 10 u 11 capítulos xD, estarán hasta los Akatsukis! (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) Ejem... Como decía... espero que se ayan entretenido y al menos le aya sacado una sonrisa ^^U Bueno bye. ¿Review?

* * *

**Próxima pareja: **Gaara X Sai (GaaSai) (SPOILER) xD


	2. La oficina del Kazekage en llamas

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, si así fuera Gaara violaría a Sai Todas las noches y Sai iría a violar al Kazekage en su oficina todos los días. xD

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** OoC extremo, ya que es una parodia. :) Lenguaje vulgar, doble sentido, ect...

* * *

**Summary: **Kiba tiene un puesto especial en el periódico de Konoha, que es buscar las parejas de Yaoi que mas se esconden y sacar su noviazgo a la luz. ¿Se meterá en problemas el Inuzuka?

* * *

**Pareja: **Sai x Gaara x Sai (Sip, sukes :3)

* * *

**¡Noticias de Konoha!**

**LA OFICINA DEL KAZEKAGE EN LLAMAS**

¡Volvemos gente querida! Y sí, nos transportamos a Sunagakure para la búsqueda de la siguiente pareja Yaoi, en este caso son sukes. Kukuku. Bueno, no queremos alterar a nadie, pero, creo que el Kazekage a secuestrado más de una vez a cierto pelinegro, de ojos negros igual, y no chicos y chicas, no es Sasuke. ¡Por Kami! ¡Naruto descuartizaría a el Kazekage y comenzaría la 5ta guerra ninja de haber sido así! Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, si, si es como se lo imaginaban. Sai. ¡Sí! El pintor talentoso -y obsesivo compulsivo con los penes de los demás-. Me imagino, si es así de obsesivo con los penes ajenos al suyo, como tiene que ser con él de él honorable Kazekage. ¿Qué? Hay que hacerle cumplidos para que no me mate. Aunque sé que mis queridas y agradecidas fan's del Yaoi me protegerán. Ejem... ¡Alerta roja! ¡Tenemos pruebas para romper los corazones de las admiradoras del mapache de Suna y la imitación de Uchiha! Primero lo primero. ¡La foto de comprobación!

**(Sai y Gaara acostados uno al lado del otro en una de las dunas de arena con las manos entrelazadas)**

Que tiernos, ¿no? Bueno... Pero llegamos a mi partee favorita... ¡Las grabaciones de momentos íntimos! Esta vez fue en la oficina del Kazekage. ¡Disfruten de su intimidad!

_Empecemos con Sai arriba, kukuku._

'' Demonios Sai... _Ugh _¿Qu-Quien diablos crees que... _Ah_... eres para cogerme en mi oficina _¡Oooh~!_'' (Gaara)

'' Sr. Kazekage, usted fue el que llamó para que le distrajera del aburrimiento del trabajo, así que con mucho gusto accedí a su pedido _Gaara-kun_*sonidos húmedos de dos cuerpos juntándose repetidamente y cada vez con más rapidez* '' (Sai)

'' _¡Ugh! ¡Ah! JoOo... _C-Cuando termines c-con e-esta r-ronda... _¡Ahí, más! _¡T-Te daré hasta qu-que t-te parta! _¡Jodeeeer! _'' (Gaara)

'' _MierdaCarajoJoder Tu pequeño orificio me vuelve loco ¡Ahrg! _Y s-si... ya estoy _¡Ug! _Desesperado por que me lo agas! '' (Sai)

'' ¡No digas cosas bochornosas! _¡Aaaaaaahhhh!_'' (Gaara)

'' _Je._ Ya veremos como hablas tú... _Ka-ze-ka-ge_. *voz ronca desconocida* '' (Sai)

Ya se imaginarán lo que viene después. Mmm. ¡Quién diría que esos chicos carente de emociones pudieran ser así de apasionados y pervertidos!

_~Ahora Gaara encima, kukuku._

'' ¿Dime que quieres que te haga S-a-i? *voz llena de lujuria y picardía* '' (Gaara)

" Quiero que me... que me... que me... _¡Ah~! _*voz entrecortada* '' (Sai)

'' ¿Sí? ... Solo dime lo que quieres y yo te lo daré... '' (Gaara)

'' ¡Quiero que...! ¡Me...! ¡Envistas! ¡Rápido y fuerte! _¡Nhn!_...*Gemidos profundos* '' (Sai)

'' Como digas... Sai..._Grrr_ *sonidos de choque frenético de cuerpos y muchos gemidos y gruñidos bestiales de fondo* '' (Gaara)

Ya, ya, ya. No sean golosos, no pondremos nada más, creo que ustedes tiene suficiente imaginación para saber lo que estaban haciendo, así que no se molesten conmigo por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero luego nos censuran el periódico. Aunque no sé como no nos censuraron con las fotos pasadas, pero en fin. Aquí van las grandiosas pruebas bombas que muchos no han pedido. ¡Las fotos SaiGaaSai!

**(Sai y Gaara sentados en la arena, mientras que el primero mordía el cuello del pelirojo)**

**(Gaara y Sai separándose de un beso apasionado que dejó un hilo de saliva de por medio y ambos con los cachetes rosados)**

**(Sai acorralando a Gaara contra una pared de un callejón oscuro mientras le sonreía con malicia)**

**(Gaara cargando a Sai al estilo novia con una amplia sonrisa y Sai con la cara toda roja, el ceño fruncido, de brazos cruzados y todo desarreglado)**

Atención con los lectores, las fotos que vienen a continuación no son recomendables para todo público, sugerimos discreción.

**(Gaara en el borde de la cama con Sai encima de él, ambos desnudos y aparentemente jadeando)**

**(Gaara contra el colchón con Sai entre sus piernas)**

**(Sai de cabeza al col colchón mordiendo una almohada, con la caderas levantadas, mientras Gaara entre en el)**

**(Sai agarrando las piernas de Gaara y para ponerlas en sus hombros y entrar mas profundo)**

Las fotos que vienen a continuación son las tiernas, por lo tanto estas sí son recomendables para todo tipo de audiencia.

**(Sai sonriendo con cariño a Gaara mientras le pasaba suavemente la lamo por una de sus mejillas)**

**(Sai haciéndole cosquillas a Gaara y este con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara)**

**(Gaara abrazando a Sai de espaldas, ambos mirando el atardecer)**

**(Ambos sacándose la lengua divertidos y pareciendo niños)**

Si, que tiernos al final, ¿verdad? Bueno, sí las fotos son verídicas, por que sé que hay muchas chicas, y chicos, que me quieren demandar. ¡Dios! ¡Me han contratado para que las parejas Yaoi de Konoha, o que alguien de Konoha esté involucrado, o las que yo quiera que salgan a la luz. Así que si no les gusta, se aguanta. Jejeje. Bueno, respecto a esta pareja, uff, fue un poco difícil poder averiguar de ellos, era como si presintieran nuestras fuentes, tuvimos un poco de problemas, primero les queríamos tomar unas fotos en donde ellos estaban en un oasis, pero puff, se sumergieron en el agua y no salieron durante oras. ¿Que estarían haciendo? Se los dejo a su pervertida, yaoista y slashera imaginación.

Oigan, les tengo una pregunta, Gaara puede hacer el escudo de arena, y aveces por Konoha se ve la arena inquieta y algunas veces el escudo de arena en forma de bola en algunas esquinas... ¿Que creen que está haciendo? Digo, por que da la casualidad de que Sai no está en ninguna parte cada vez que ocurre eso...

En fin.

Ahora sí, por todas las pruebas y por el gran poder que me otorga el periódico de Konoha, declaro que el SaiGaaSai está 100% confirmado, así que lo sentimos Ino, lo sentimos Sari y Matsuri, pero el obsesivo compulsivo con los penes, Sai, y el mapache sin cejas, Gaara, están juntos.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Cuídense, coman mucho chocolate, beban mucho sake y miren mucho hard Yaoi!

Aquí se despide El Sr. de Aburame.

_Kiba I._

**Escritor: **Kiba Inuzuka.

**Editor: **Shino Aburame.

* * *

Sai miraba el periódico en shock, ahora comprendía las miradas que le dirigían algunas chicas, que lo miraban decepcionadas y tristes, y algunos _chicos_, que le miraban coquetos, cosa que le hacía sentirse confundido, ya que el no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. _Claro_, ahora si lo sabía, y estaba aterrado, por que sabía que su pelirojo no iba a reaccionar muy bien ante la noticia del periódico. Por él estaba bien, ahora todos sabrían que el Sabaku era suyo y de nadie más, pero tampoco quería que eso le afectara como Kazekage, ya que en Suna una relación entre personas del mismo sexo no eran bien vistas. Maldijo por lo bajo a Kiba.

- Ese maldito chucho - susurró entrecerrando los ojos y mirando todavía la hoja de papel de periódico.

- Sai... ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó el pelirojo que había acabado de llegar al departamento de su novio-amante, puesto que había estado en una reunión muy importante con la Hokage. Encontrar a Sai parado en mitad de su departamento, con sus ojos entrecerrados, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y a punto de acecinar a un ¿periódico?, no era cosa de verse todos los días. Algo estaba mal sin duda.

El pelinegro reaccionó rápido por inercia y escondió el periódico tras de sí.

- N-Nada, e-estoy - tragó saliva - b-bien. - Le sonrió falsamente, sentándose en el sillón de su sala, en sima del periódico.

Gaara puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó, a su novio, sabía que le pasaba algo y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- Sabes que no soy estúpido Sai, te conozco muy bien para saber que algo te preocupa - dijo Gaara mientras se sentaba a horcadas en el regazo de Sai y lo acorralaba contra el sillón, pegando su cara a la de Sai, muy cerca, aturdiendo al morocho. - ¿Que te pasa? -preguntó ahora mordiendo los labios ajenos, aturdiendo más al otro, que ya no pensaba con claridad.

- ¿Eh...? ¿Qué...? - preguntó Sai como medio ido, lo cual Gaara aprovechó para quitarle el periódico debajo de él. - ¡NO! - gritó desesperado tratando de quitárselo al Kazekage de la arena, pero le fue imposible al verse con las muñecas y pies atados con la arena, mientras Gaara leía el periódico frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Le aré el ataúd de arena a ese estúpido can! - gritó Gaara apretando los puños, y luego miró a Sai. - Esto era lo que no me querías dejar ver, ¿cierto?

Sai asintió, ruborizado. Gaara sonrió con malicia dejando el periódico a un lado.

- ¿Sabes que ocultarle cosas a tu novio requiere de un castigo, ¿verdad? - y se puso a besar apasionadamente a su Novio.

El resto del día, en el departamento de Sai, lo único que se escucharon fueron ruidos de pasión desenfrenada. Mientras que la cabeza de Gaara pensaba en un plan de como vengarse del Inuzuka, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría del cuerpo de Sai hasta que se tuviera que marchar a Sunagakure nuevamente.

_Prepárate Kiba, que el plan en tu contra va a comenzar._

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **A las alertas, los favoritos y los hermosos Reviews. ¡Capi dedicado a todos mis lectores! ¡Los amo!

* * *

**Breyito-nee-chan (si te puedo decir así):** ¡Siempre dándome buenas ideas linda! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Lo aré! :D... ¡Gracias! Y no, las fotos son inventos de mi cabeza, lamentablemente :S xD ¡Besos!

* * *

**ValeRyoda03: **¡Me alegro que te gustara! :3 Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado. ¡Besos!**  
**

* * *

**Tenten Akita: **¡OH! ¡Kiba dice que acepta que trabajes con él! xD Y dice que no lo pone mas Hard por que lo censuran xD (_cofcofcof_) Gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

* * *

**00Kitari-Hikari-chan00: **¡Jajaja! ¡Estoy de acuerdo 100% contigo! xD ¡Sasuke es 1098765456789 % de Naru X3! Ejem... (me emocioné xD) ¡Besos!

* * *

**N/A: **Aquí la conti, perdonen la tardanza, pero es que no se me venía nada a la cabeza :S Jejeje, pero aún así espero que se hayan reído o al menos sacado una sonrisa xD, esta es mi segunda pareja favorita, luego del NaruSasu, creo que se nota en mi perfil que el NaruSasu es mi favorita, ¿no? (LOL) Emm...Bueno, acabo de terminarlo... Y, por cierto, si tengo algunos errores de ortografía culpen a Shino que no hizo bien su trabajo de editor por estar besándose con Kiba xDDD. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima. ¿Reviews?

* * *

**Próxima pareja: **Kakashi x Obito (KakaObi) (¡Amo esta pareja!) (No me pregunten como es que Kakashi anda con Obito si el está muerto pero... ¡Algo aré para revivirlo xD!) (SPOILER) O: XD


End file.
